Avenger, With Wings? Part One
by SpeadYourWings
Summary: When the Flock go to New York in The Angel Experiment, is there a chance they meet the Avengers? This is if they meet the heroes. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Maximum Ride books/graphic novels and characters from Avengers movies/comics. All rights go to their respected owners. Please note this is my first time writing. Also spoiler alert for both books and movies
1. Chapter 1

(Max POV)

"These peanuts taste great Max," Gazzy said, eating them as fast as he could.

"I know Gazzy," I replied, ruffling his blond hair.

"How do we work our way through New York," Iggy asked the question we were all going to ask.

"I don't know Iggy, but we'll find a way," I said, attempting to comfort him. After some time of walking, Fang came up with an idea.

"How about a phone book?" he asked me.

"Not a bad idea," I said so we searched for a phone book.

"Over here Max!" said Nudge, alerting us to come, "It says phone kiosk!"

"Coming!" I told her and ran over. All we found was an empty chain where the phone books would have been.

"Should we ask someone?" asked Gazzy, "They might know where the Institute is." I looked to Fang, his look confirmed my answer. "We don't trust others, remember?" I told Gazzy.

"I know, but just this once?" he pleaded. In my head, I agreed but I knew I would regret it.

"Okay, but just this once," I said, knowing the look Fang would give me.

We looked around for somebody who looked the most trustworthy and helpful but settled for a man with blonde hair and clothes a little out of fashion. I looked at my Flock to decide who would ask but after a lot of staring and a few rock, paper, scissors matches, I was chosen to ask.

"H-hello, do you know where the, um, Institute for Higher Living is?" I stuttered while fidgeting with my hands

"I'm not from here, but I know some people who should know where one is," He said and started to walk.

"Wait, I have, um, friends who are looking for it too," I said, motioning the rest of us to come out from our hiding spot.

"Cool, follow me," he said so we followed him.

I looked to Angel and thought, _'Angel, look into his head and find out if he's safe or not.'_ She nodded in return and looked at him, I watched Angel's expression to get a clue on what she found. At first, it was normal but turned shocked. It stayed that way for a bit until she was finished. _'What did you get Angel?'_ I thought, looking at her. She gave me a look that said 'I'll tell you later'. So I stopped.

We kept on walking for a bit more, our trust on him was slowly wearing out. The buildings that we walked by looked way bigger than up in the air, making me feel smaller and normal. I wonder how the world would look if you never left your feet from the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

(Steve/Captain America POV)

' _I wonder why they need the Institute,'_ I thought while guiding the group to Tony. When we were almost at the Avengers Tower, I noticed the littlest one had a shocked expression.

"What's your name?" said the girl who talked to me first.

"My name is Steve, what are your names?" I told them. They looked at each other nervously before she said, "My name is, um, Max."

"I'm, Nick," said the tall dark-haired boy.

"I'm Jeff," said the pale strawberry-blonde haired boy

"My name is Krystal with a 'K', I like my name, it's pretty," said the African-American girl.

"I'm Captain Terror," said the youngest blonde-haired boy.

"Is it actually Captain Terror?" I asked, thinking it to be a nickname.

"Yeah," he said, making me think of my superhero self.

"My name is Ariel," said the smallest girl. She probably was brothers with Captain Terror.

"I'm brothers with Captain Terror."

"Cool," I said. So we continued to walk.

"This is where my friend, Tony, chills," I told them, pointing to the Avengers Tower once we got there.

"Wow," Max and Nick said, staring at it.

"What…" Jeff said. Captain whispered something in his ear. Jeff seemed less confused after the comment.

"Why does it have an 'A'," Krystal asked.

"Because Tony's full name is Anthony," I lied to her.

"Is 'Tony', Tony Stark?" Captain asked, "because if he was, then that would be really awesome."

"He is, Tony is my friend in a way," I answered and walked inside.

"Can we have a talk in private?" asked Ariel.

"Go for it, I'll be on the top floor," I told her, thinking they probably should have one before walking to the elevator.

(Angel POV)

"This is about Steve," I started nervously.

"What is it Angel, you seemed shocked," Max said, cutting me off.

"He, um, is Captain America," I said, dropping the bomb on them.

"Steve was from the 40s but got frozen in ice until now," I continued, "He had a crush on someone called Peggy and lost a friend named Bucky except he found him again in this time."

"That explains his choice of clothes," Nudge said.

"We should hurry, he's most likely waiting for us," Iggy said, itching to move. I read his mind, he's nervous out here with all the noise New York offered.

"Let's go then," Max told us so we did.

The Tower is huge, really huge. A lot of floors making easy to get lost.

"What floor did he want us to go again?" Nudge asked looking around.

"Steve wanted us to go to the top floor or something," Max answered. Then we got in the elevator.

"This is taking forever," complained Iggy.

"Of cause it's taking forever, it has so many floors," Gazzy told him. So we waited.

"It's so tight, can't we fly Max?" Nudge said.

"Maybe?" Max said, looking stressed out herself.

"No guys, we need to appear normal," Fang corrected her.

"Okay Fang," the rest of us told him. Seeing Max so stressed out made me nervous, so I read her mind. She was thinking of being in a small cage. I don't blame her.

After so long, we finally got to the top. The view was breath-taking. I felt like I was flying.

"This is Tony," Steve told us directing to the other man in the room. Then they started talking to each other.

"What Institute?" I heard Tony mutter.

"Ask them," Steve responded before looking at us.

"Hey kids, what institute do you need to find?" Tony asked us. I looked to Max for an answer, everyone else in our flock did too.

"The Institute for Higher Living," Max answered.

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't heard of that institute before," he said looking awkwardly at us now.

"I know some institutes, which one?" a female voice said coming out from behind a door.

"The Institute for Higher Living," Max, once again, answered.

"Not heard of that one but that is a cool name," she said smiling and left.

"Thanks for coming," Steve said, "Sorry that we have not heard of the institute before."

"That's okay," Max said then walked to the elevator, the rest of us not far behind.

Inside the elevator was tight, it had not change.

"This time we'll fly out, out of a window," Max told us and push a random button to direct us to the chosen floor. We all cheer after hearing that.

The door open as we stepped onto a random floor. Fang pointed to a window as Max grabbed a small chair to break it. Soon, we had all jumped out and was flying away.

"Freedom!" Nudge yelled, breathing in the air while flying up higher. I agreed, no more elevators, for now.

After a bit of flying around, we flew back down.

"What should we do Max?" asked Gazzy.

"I don't know Gazzy, there's a phone!" she said walking over to it. Max grabbed some change from her pocket and dialed 411.

"In New York City, Institute for Higher Living," she said. Max paused as the other end spoke but seemed frustrated with their statement so she put the phone down.

"What the hell are we supposed to do _now_?" Max asked Fang.

"Peanut?" Fang responded, holding open a small wax-paper bag.


	3. Chapter 3

(Tony/Ironman POV)

"It's unfortunate that we could not help them," Steve said looking sad.

"They'll find it," I told him, comforting Steve in the process, "and to make matters better, Pepper!"

"Coming Tony!" I heard a reply and following it was Pepper.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"Find the Institute of Higher Living," I said, making her run to a computer.

"Institute of Higher Living," she muttered, probably typing that down to Google.

"It doesn't say anything about it, not the institute at least, there are some random facts about higher living and some tea," Pepper told us, "should I have buy some 'higher living' tea Tony?"

"No, you're going to get obsessed with it and you won't do work," I said.

"What?"

"Ha, I'm joking, go get some if you want."

"Ok."

"I wonder where they are now?" Steve said, breaking our conversation.

"What do you mean Cap? Who?" I asked, confused.

"Max and her friends," He answered, looking at me like I was dumb.

"Oh," I said, "J.A.R.V.I.S, have you got a recording on the visitors after they left?"

"Indeed sir, this is the video that I have," he said and displayed a video on the computer that Pepper was using.

"Hey!' she cried, "I was almost done!" But we ignore and proceeded to watch.

 **-The Video-**

Max stepped out of the elevator, quickly followed by her friends on floor 73. Nick pointed to the window facing the elevator door so Max grabbed a small black chair and _broke the_ _window_ with it. She dropped it and directed her friends to the now cracked window. Without thinking, they opened up _their wings_ and _flew_ out the window. A bit later, Krystal yells, "Freedom."

The End

"Well that was unexpected," Steve said, breaking the silence and replacing it with more silence. Everyone was just doing nothing, expect for Pepper, who was still buying tea.

"How do you think they could, fly…?" Steve asked.

"Got it!" yelled Pepper, finally looking away from the computer. We stared at her.

"Sorry," she said and walked to another room.

"Maybe they were wings like Falcon?" I suggested after she left.

"They looked more real than his wings," he replied. We stood awkwardly trying to get an idea on how they had wings. A few minutes later we heard someone coming to the door.

"Hey guys," the voice said from the other side of the door. It was Clint.

"Hi Clint," Steve and I replied to him causing Clint to come through the door.

"How do you explain someone with wings?" Steve asked.

"What do you mean?" he said, looking confused.

"Watch this video," Steve, showing him the recording.

After Clint watched the video, he took a step back and just stared at the computer.

"What do you think Clint?" I told him, although, he was still staring at the screen. After a bit, Clint replied with, "How?"

"What do you mean how?" Steve asked.

"How did they get wings?"

"I don't know?" I said with my hand on his shoulder, "We'll find out."

(Iggy POV)

I followed the Flock, careful not to bump into anyone. We did some walking and eating peanuts for a bit, noticing that the rest of us were looking at things I couldn't see.

"Smile guys, you're on _Candid Camera_ ," Fang said, moving his arm to point to something. So I turned my head after hearing everyone turn their heads.

"Jeez," Fang barely said a few seconds later, stopping dead in his tracks causing me to bump into him.

"What, what is it guys?" I said, realizing something was happening.

"Is that you Max?" Gazzy said turning his head to her, "How do they know?" _It probably is connected to the brain explosion Max had earlier,_ I thought. The Flock stood still for a bit, waiting for Max to do something.

"I don't want to have fun! I want to have some answers!" Max stated out of nowhere.

"What fun?" Gazzy asked, I doubt she didn't hear him. After a bit, Nudge asked, "Are you okay Max?" I could hear Max nodding in return.

"I think we should all get on the Fifth Avenue bus." We attempted to guess why she wanted us to get on a bus, my idea was because of the voice that followed the brain explosion.

"I don't know!" Max said again, out of nowhere, "Maybe we should do what it says for a while?"

"Do what _what_ says?" Gazzy determined. Fang answered with, "Max has been hearing a voice, inside her. We don't know what the voice is."

"Like her conscience?" asked Nudge straight away, "Does the TVs have anything to do with the voice."

"We don't know yet," replied Fang, "Right know it wants us to get on the Fifth Avenue bus." So we walked, for a while, for a long while. I followed Gazzy's footsteps to the bus, making sure to not stumble on the bus steps like the blind person I am. It felt so crowded and I could hear everyone one breathing, and tapping of their feet.

"Okay People," I heard the bus driver say over the PA system, "Fifty-eight Street! This is where the fun begins." Then I heard the flock leave the bus, so I followed them until I stepped out of the bus. The Bus's screech became harder to hear as it drove away, filling the clear air that we were breathing with exhaust causing us to cough.

I followed them to a building that was close to where the bus stopped. The song 'It's a small world' was playing as we approached it. Sounds of kids squealing with joy determined that we were at a toy shop. My only thought was, _why._


	4. Chapter 4

(Clint/Hawkeye POV)

"I would love to have wings," I announced to Natasha again for the fifth time, I felt like she wasn't paying attention the other four times.

"Okay Clint, for the last time I know you would like to have them!" she blurted out, I realized that she had got my message earlier.

"Besides, the way they got their wings could have been a bad or an illegal way."

"It still would be cool just flying around."

"You already can fly."

"No I can't."

"How about flying a plane."

"Besides that, I could just fly around, shooting my bow…" I daydreamed.

"Your name might mean more sense if you could fly, _Hawk_ eye," she replied, softly punching my arm. I laughed and softly punch her in return. Once we calmed down Natasha asked, "But seriously, how did they get wings,"

"I bet, we'll find out," I replied.

"Does Nick know?"

"…"

Natasha and I walked to the lounge and saw the other Avengers chilling. We greeted each other and sat down to talk. No one said anything.

"I think we all know about them," Tony started.

"Who do you mean, there are lots of people we've met?" Bruce asked.

"You know who I'm talking about, the winged people that need the institute," he replied.

"Oh," Bruce said.

"How many people know about them is my question," Steve said.

"Well, if that is your question, then mine is, how did they get their wings?" Natasha asked. Soon we were all asking questions about the mysterious group. 

"What are you guys talking about," A voice asked. It was Nick Fury. We looked to each other, deciding who would tell him.

"A group of visitors that came to us, looking for…" started Tony

"Institute for Higher Living," Steve continued, "Their names were, Max, Nick, Jeff, Krystal with a K, Captain Terror and Ariel."

"How did you know?" Tony asked.

"I asked," he replied, "They came to me, looking for it but I don't know the city, so I led them to you Tony."

"You should look at the video of them when they left," I told him alerting Stark to get a computer.  
"Here you go Pirate," Tony with a smirk. I heard Fury sigh and focused on the screen.

After Nick watched the video, he looked from the screen at us.

"These 'people', could be a threat to us if they get in the wrong hands," he replied.

"But what if they get in the _right_ hands? Let's just say, us?" Natasha asked, looking for someone to get what she was trying to say, "we could help them?"

(Nudge POV)

 _This place is amazing!_ I thought while absorbing everything in sight, _I love toy shops._ There were life-sized stuffed animals that led the way to all the stuffed animals, big and small. There was a large room full of Lego and Bionicle on the other side.

 _Angel, do you want to go to the stuffed toys section?_ I thought, looking to Angel. She nodded as Gazzy said, "Iggy, there is a _huge_ room full of Lego and Bionicle."

"Go join them," Max said to Fang, "I'll stay with the girls." I walked to the stuffed animal room and was blown away by the amount of cuteness there was. I heard Angel gasp from it while Max walked past, still keeping an eye on us.

"Oh Max, isn't this tiger the cutest, oh my gosh, him name is Samson." I gasped, picking up the small toy. Max nodded, agreeing to me by finding him cute.

"Max?" Angel asked, pulling on her sleeve. She showed her a small bear that was dress as an angel. It had a small white dress and fluffy wings on its back. A mini gold wire halo was hovering above its head. Max looked at the price tag.

"I'm sorry Angel but it's $49 and we are running very low on cash, I know it's an angel just like you and it's adorable," she replied trying to convince her.

"But I want her," Angel declared, which was something that Angel wouldn't do.

"I said no, that's it," Max said and wandered off to look at the 'mystical' section. I looked away from the argument and explored the rest of the toys.

"Oh my gosh, this koala is called Cory and this rabbit is called Gwen and this Beagle is called Brandi and this lamb is called Will," I gasped, picking them all up and hugging them. I didn't notice that Angel had disappeared.

"Fang!" Max cried to him and strode over to meet him. Gazzy, Iggy and I joined the two under a huge clock.

"Let's get out of this place, A Ouija board just asked me to save the world."

"Wow, you're like, famous," Gazzy replied, not seeing the obvious stress that Max had.

"Where is Angel?" Fang asked. Max turned to grab…air, in an attempt to find her. Soon we were looking all over the shop to find her. I saw Max skid to a stop by a life-sized chimpanzee and looked at someone. I followed Max's gaze and saw Angel talking to an older woman. Noticing Max calm down made me think that she was safe.

"What is she…" Fang started. The woman was hesitant for a moment but said something which made Angel excited.

"Someone is buying something for Angel," Iggy replied almost silently. I always wonder how he does it. Angel ignored us but knew we were watch her so she continued to get the toy. We waited for her, watching her every move until she was done. We left the store to ask about what she did.

"What was that all about?" Max asked, "Why did the woman buy the $49 bear?"

"Because I asked, with my mind," Angel replied like it was casual.


	5. Chapter 5

(The Gasman POV)

Max and Fang looked to each other for answers.

"Um, what do you mean?" Max asked.

"I just asked her, using my mind," Angel replied stroking her bear, "She said yes and bought her for me, I'm going to call her Celeste, that means heavenly right?"

"'Yes, it sounds like you influenced the…"

"What does influence mean?"

"It means you have an effect on someone or something, kind of like you _made_ the woman buy you the bear."

"Celeste."

Max sighed, " _Celeste,_ even if she wanted to or not, do you see what I am saying?"

Angel frowned, looking uncomfortable.

"Well, I really wanted Celeste, more than the whole world," she replied, relaxing her face afterwards.

Max went to say something but stopped because of Fang. She shut her mouth and nodded then waited for someone to talk. We all stood there waiting for someone to talk, silently challenging each other to begin.

"I don't need a toy," she muttered angrily.

"Did you want a toy Max?" I asked her, feeling confused. She shook her head in reply then remained quiet, making us quiet once again. Fang realized our boredom and direct us to start walking.

A few minutes later, Max muttered, "We are surrounded." Fang did a three-sixty to check if we were surrounded and nodded to specify that it was true.

"We're running out of time. We need to find this institute, discover what could have been our life. We shouldn't have gone to the toy store and waste time. We have to be serious about this mission," Max exploded, looking really annoyed. Fang went to say something but Max cut him off and paused.

"Of cause I'm not relaxing! We're running out of money and time, we have no idea where the institute is and we are constantly in danger!" Max hissed. I had no idea about what Max was talking about so I asked, "What's wrong Max?"

She took a breath and started, "I feel like I'm going to explode and also, three days ago, Angel heard that there was a place where there was more info about us, about our life. This could be what we always wanted."

"Cause we have a chance at finding about our parents?" Iggy asked.

"Yes," Max answered, "But now were here and weird things are happening and-" Suddenly, the hairs on our backs shot up.

" _Hello kiddos_."

Straight after the voice, two Erasers jumped at us from a doorway building.

"Run!" Max yelled, grabbed Angel and sprinted, the rest of us immediately sprinting away from the Erasers. The sidewalk was crowded and we had to make sure we dodge correctly otherwise we would hit someone.

"Cross!" Max yelled over the noise and we ran across the road trying not to get hit by cars. There was a loud _thunk!_ and a cry of pain came after.

"Bike messager hit an Eraser," Fang said and I'm guessing we all laughed in the inside before starting to fight.

(Natasha/ Black Widow POV)

 **Before the flock's fight**

"Rogers and Romanoff, you two can look north and east, Stark and Banner, you can go south and west," Nick ordered.

"What about me?" Clint asked.

"Um, you can take the air," he replied.

"Aye, aye captain," Tony joked and saluted which caused Nick to sigh again.

"Just go," he said.

"Okay guys, go grab weapons just in case but hide them so we don't seem like a threat," Steve told us then grabbed his shield and put it in a bag. I put two guns in the bag and hauled it over my shoulder. Tony left the room to probably get his amour while Banner followed him. Clint grabbed his bow and arrows, about 30, and walked to the quin jet. I followed Steve to his motorbike and got on behind him.

"Let's do th-" he started but got interrupted by Tony's loud car drive by.

"Let's go," I finished as his bike drove.

"There is a fight happening over there," I pointed out and saw that it was a big man fight a group of tall kids. Steve look at where I was looking and suddenly drove toward them. I realized why he did because they were the same kids as before. As we drove closer, three more men came to fight.

"Here Steve," I said, grabbing his shield from the bag and throwing it to him while grabbing guns for myself.

"Thanks," he replied and threw it to hit one of the men, knocking him out and came back to Steve. He stopped the motorbike and we jump off and ran over to fight.

"Clint, we found the kids but there in a fight with some men so we'll come soon," I said using the earpiece.

"Thanks Nat, I'll tell Nick th-" he replied but got cut off by a bone-crunching sound of the men morphing into weird wolf men complete with muzzles, huge canines and reddish eyes.

"What!?" Steve asked, just staring at them

"Don't waste time," I told him and started shooting at them.

"Okay," he replied and throw his shield, it got one of them to look except that it just ran at Rogers. I looked at the kids, the eldest one was struggling to be let go of. I was about to shoot it but another wolf thing jumped at me. I shot it but it didn't seem to do the thing, so I did a roundhouse kick. It pushed him back but still didn't stop it so Steve threw his shield and it knock it out. I checked on the kids and saw that the wolf man was dead and they were checking on it.

"Do you want to go check on them?" Steve asked.

"Just go Rogers," I replied and jogged over. As I arrived, I heard the tall dark-haired boy say, "So he was five."

The eldest girl nodded, "Made in November, year 2010, number seven of a batch. They're not lasting long, are they. How much longer will we last? All of us six? Any of us six?"

"Need any help?" I asked coming closer.

"Who are you?" The girl jumped but then calmed one she recognized, "You're the girl from the fancy tower."

"Yeah, we need you to come with us."

 **Hey,**

 **I had lots of homework that had to be due earlier because we had planned a trip. So I have done the homework and I have done three more chapters and I am working on my fourth. I will publish one at a time. Thanks for being there. Also, I am working on a Maximum Ride/Flash Crossover and I won't publish it on here. Let me know if you want to see it.**

 **Bye :D**


	6. Chapter 6

(Steve/ Captain America POV)

I followed Natasha and saw that she was talking to the kids.

"Why should we?" Max asked, looking deadly with her arms crossed over.

"For your safety, you might be in the wrong hands."

"It's cute that your checking on our safety but I think we can handle it if were in the wrong hands."

"I know Nick Fury wants us to be with you but we have a mission," Ariel said out of nowhere. I exchanged looks with Natasha, she gave me the same look back.

"How did you know about him Ariel?" I asked her.

"Do you really want to know?" she replied.

"Yeah, we didn't say anything about-" I started but she cut me off.

"I bet you miss Peggy?" she said. That question shocked me and almost made me cry.

"How?" I whispered.

"We're not your average kind of kids," Max answered, "And An-Ariel is right, we have a mission."

"Okay, we knew you have wings," Natasha said, "But how did she know about Nick and Peggy. It looked like she read our minds." Max smirked with Natasha's guess.

"We should leave now," I said except I didn't say it.

"Steve what do you mean?" Natasha asked.

"I didn't say it!" I said, putting my hands up in a surrendering way.

"But it sounded exactly like you, how could it not been you?"

"I don't know?" I replied and noticed that the kids were gone. Natasha noticed they were gone too.

"Where could they be?" I started as Natasha did a quick three-sixty.

"Over there," she replied and jogged over.

"Guys, stop disappearing," I said when we got to them, "Also, I didn't say we should go." They looked at Captain Terror and I saw that he had a mischievous look on his face.

"You did something didn't you?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah," Captain Terror said, "How do you think Ang-Ariel knew about the two people?"

"I, I don't know?" Natasha replied.

"Exactly," Max said, "So leave us alone." Then she kicked Natasha and ran away.

"Natasha!" I cried and came to check on her.

"I'm fine, go get them," she replied and stood up.

"Okay," I said and ran after them.

"Come back, we're the good guys!" I called for them. They ignore me and kept running. I sprinted to them and caught hold of Krystal.

"Nudge!" Max cried and came running to me, followed close by her friends.

"Max!" Krystal yelled back.

"I'm sorry but I have to!" I replied. Max chased after me and punched my arm, causing me to let go as Krystal ran to hug Max.

"Leave us alone!" Max said.

"But we can help you!" I replied.

"He means it Max," I heard Ariel say to Max

"She's right!"

"If you really mean it then we'll stay with you for _a bit_."

"Okay," I said, we had promised.

"How did you know about Peggy?" I asked Ariel once we were together.

"I read your mind," she replied.

"No seriously, how?" I demanded

"I read your mind," she repeated. The name _Ariel suites her really well_ , I thought.

"Also, my name is not Ariel, it's Angel," Angel said

"Then I take it you guys lied about your names," I guessed.

"Yeah, I'm Max, Nick is Fang, Jeff is Iggy, Krystal is Nudge-" Max said.

"So that's why you called her Nudge."

"Yeah, Captain Terror is The Gasman."

"Why is it The Gasman?"

"I don't think you want to know."

"Okay."

"And you know Angel's name."

"Yeah."

(Iggy POV)

"So if Ar-Angel can read minds, what can you guys do other than fly?" Steve asked

"Clint, we got the kids, tell the others we're coming," interrupted the woman from the fancy tower.

"I can imitate others voices," Gazzy answered after her talk.

"I told you it wasn't me!" Steve said to the same woman.

"Okay Steve, I believe you now," she said.

"What about you?" Steve asked me.

"I'm blind," I told him and basically saw their shock.

"But you managed to keep up pretty well," said the woman. _What was her name?_ I thought

"Her name is Natasha," Angel whispered is my ear.

"Thanks," I whispered back.

"It's not too hard Natasha," I told her.

"How did you? never mind," she replied.

"And you Max?" Steve asked

"I have a voice in my head," Max said.

"What?" they said.

"It's really annoying."

"How long have you had it?"

"Kind of recent," Max said. I heard them nodded in response.

"I can move very quietly," Fang said.

"Cool, Natasha can do that too," Steve said.

"That's only because I was trained as a spy," she replied.

"But it's still the same thing."

"Whatever Steve, your hopeless." I heard Steve sigh.

"Where are we going?" Nudge asked.

"Were going to the Avengers tower," Angel replied.

"Yeah, like Angel said, we to show the others that you're good," Natasha said.

"Also, I said it was Stark Tower," Steve said.

"You lied."

"Well I'm not the only one who lied."

"Nick, these are the kids, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman and Angel," Natasha said to Nick.

"We lied about our names because we don't trust you," Angel answered Nick thought.

"How did you know Angel?" he said.

"She can read minds," Max replied.

"Okay," he replied, "I'll introduce them to Stark and the others."

"This is Tony Stark," Nick said.

"Hey, Steve already introduced me the first time we met also I'm Iron Man," Tony said.

"He's Bruce Banner."

"Hi, I'm Bruce but you probably know me as the Hulk," Bruce said. I sensed that he was a little nervous because I heard him fidgeting a bit.

"He's Steve Rogers."

"Hi, I'm Captain America and was the result of a super soldier experiment," Steve said. I heard that he was breathing heavily from running after us.

"She's Natasha Romanoff."

"Hey, I'm Black Widow," Natasha said. She too was breathing heavily from running after us as well.

"And he's Clint Barton."

"I'm Clint and I'm Hawkeye and I am the most super powered."

"All you can do is shoot a bow and arrow," Angel said.

"How did you know that?" Clint asked

"I can read minds," she replied.

"Wow dude, you just got tricked by a kid," Tony joked.

"You got kidnapped and taken into a cave to build a missile," Angel told him.

"What?!" he said, surprised to be tricked himself.

"Burn," Natasha said.

"Okay guys, let's be serious, show them around," Nick said and walked away.

"Are you getting your parrot pirate, let me guess, it's called Polly" Tony said. I heard Nick sigh in the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

(Fang POV)

"This is your room Buddy," Tony said and showed me a white room, "Do you like or is it not white enough." I sighed.

"It's fine," I told him and stepped in. _It's going to be weird sleeping without someone else in the room but who cares,_ I thought as I sat onto the soft bed. At that moment, Max walked past.

"Oh my gosh Fang! You look like a black sheep trying to blend with some white sheep!" Max laughed.

"It's Tony's fault," I said, passing the blame onto him.

"I know but still," she said

"Then let me see your room," I told her.

"Okay," she said so I left the room to follow Max.

"This is my room, it's not really my style but it's not as bad as your room though," Max said. I looked around. It had a bed with a dark wood edge and lilac pillows, a magenta rug, a wooden wardrobe and a flat screen TV.

"What is the wardrobe made out of?" I asked because it looked familiar.

"Wow Fang, I can't believe you would ask that kind of question but it's red oak," she replied.

"Did they tell you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm just asking that because I swear I have seen it before."

"Oh, of course you asked that _just_ because you've seen it before."

"Honestly."

"I believe you," Max said, "plus I'm hungry."

"Aren't we always hungry," I said, "let's go downstairs."

"Oh hey guys," Steve said once we got to the kitchen.

"Hey," we replied.

"I think Nick forgot to tell you but the is another person called Thor and he's a god,"

"Thor?" I asked

"A god? Of what?" Max asked.

"Yes his name is Thor and he is a god of lightning," he answered.

"Is there anything to eat?" she asked.

"Yeah, how much do you eat?" he replied.

"A lot," I said.

"We're always hungry," Max finished.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

We all sat in Max's room after the dinner with the Avengers.

"This place is so nice and modern, can we stay her forever Max?" Nudge said, who was sitting on the bed.

"We might stay her for a bit but definitely not forever," Max replied, who was sitting on the bedside table, "After all, we still need to find the institute."

"But this is a great place to sleep and eat. Instead of like trees or subway tunnels," Gazzy said.

"Let's just say will stay her for a few weeks then continue the mission," Max said. We all agreed on that then decided to watch TV for a few hours before going to sleep.

(Max POV)

I woke up with the sun shining on my face in a cosy bed. _Where am I,_ I panicked as I stressfully dragged myself out. _Oh yeah, in the fancy tower,_ letting myself relax.I walked out the door and noticed that there was a man who had long blonde hair and unusual clothes nearby. I also noticed that Steve and Bruce was up as well.

"Hey."

"Hi Max," they replied as I walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. I had a quick look and found a box of cereal. I walked back to them while eating and noticed that Tony and Fang had also woken up.

"Hello maiden." It was the man with unusual clothing, "I heard that you are referred to as Max."

"Yeah, who are you?" I asked wondering why he called me maiden.

"I am the mighty Thor," He replied.

"He is a Norse god from Asgard," Angel said, walking from her room, "or the god of lightning."

"Oh yeah, Steve told me, thanks," I told her, she smiled. I lowered my voice and asked, "Did you read someone's mind?" she nodded in return.

"I have an idea, let's have a party, tonight," Tony said.

"Why?" Fang asked. I saw that Tony had to look for a reasonable answer.

"Um, because we need to get to know you better, yeah that's it."

"Okay?" I said and put the cereal away. When I came back, Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy were all awake.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Max," they sleepily replied.

"I'll make some food," Ig said and went to the kitchen but bumped into the counter.

"Still not used to this house?" Nudge asked. He nodded and collected ingredients. At that moment Natasha and Clint came in to grab something to eat.

"What is Iggy doing in the kitchen, is he cooking!" Natasha said, looking at him.

"Yeah, want some of the breakfast?" he asked.

"But your blind," she said with disbelief. He just shrugged as Natasha sat down with the others.

"I can also make bombs with Gazzy and pick locks," he chimed in and she shook her head.

"Kids these days," she muttered and I stiffed back a laugh.

"More like genetic experiments," I said and they looked at me.

"What does that mean?" Steve asked. I breathed in to calm down as the horrifying memories resurfaced and began explaining our life story.

"And that's it," I wrapped up and saw their faces, I mainly saw sadness, angry and a little bit of fear.

"At least we have awesome powers like flying and other stuff," Nudge said, breaking the silence.

"I know how to help," Tony said, lighting up like a light bulb.

"It's a party," Angel muttered which caused Tony's facial expression to lower a bit.

"How about a party, we've been pretty stressed so why not," he said but we got distracted by a smell coming from the kitchen.

"Pancakes are ready," Iggy said.


	8. Chapter 8

(Angel POV)  
We all ate the pancakes and just started talking to each other. I held Celeste as I heard that they fought an organization called HYDRA a few days ago.

"Oh Banner," Tony reminded.

"Yeah," Bruce said.

"Program, Ultron thing, do you want to work on it?"

"Okay," he said and they walked out of the room.

"What's the Ultron thing?" Gazzy asked. I decided for them to tell him even though I read Bruce's mind and figured it out.

"They found intelligence in Loki's sceptre and are trying to make a better version of JARVIS and they are calling it the Ultron Program," Clint explained.

"What's JARVIS?" he asked again. Suddenly, a voice spoke, it's body nowhere to be seen.

"Hello, I am JARVIS, I am a highly computerised A.I that Tony Stark developed. I stand for: just a rather very intelligent system."

"Of couse you stand for that," Max joked and we laughed.

"Well, we've got to get ready for this party, let's go," Natasha said.

 **-Time Skip-**

We walked into the room and saw people nicely dressed. While we were wearing outfits given by Tony. Max was wearing a simple but elegant baby blue dress that went down to her ankles and a dark blue jacket to hide the wings. Nudge was wearing a light orange dress with small sleeves and a red shawl to also hide her wings. I was wearing a short white dress with pink edges and a pink cardigan to hide my wings as well.

Fang had a black suit with a bowtie of the same colour. Iggy had a grey suit with a green bowtie. Both Fang and Iggy looked uncomfortable but Gazzy looked fine. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a lighter blue bowtie.

"Why are we so fancy?" Max asked us. We all looked to each other and Gazzy said, "I told Tony that this was our first party so blame Tony." We looked at Tony and both Max and Fang gave him the death glare but he didn't notice.

"Guys, they're here," Steve said, noticing that we arrived.

"Hey," everyone else said.

"Hi," we replied and walked to an area where we sat. Someone offered us food and we gladly took it and started eating.

"Okay, we need to continue our mission, how?" Max asked us.

"By multitasking, we can stay here and still find the institute, it sure beats trees," Nudge answered, eating happily.

"Okay we have that sorted, how do we trust these people?" Fang asked, gesturing to everyone else.

"Um, by Angel looking into their heads and seeing if they can trust us and the rest of us observing their actions," Max said and we nodded, agreeing to the possible instructions. We continue to stay to our area and got up for food and water and those kind of things. At one point, Bruce asked us if we could join them. We looked at each other before Nudge said, "sure." I stood up, quickly followed by the rest of us and we followed him to the rest of the Avengers.

"We decide to have the party for a bit longer ourselves," he explained as we got there, I saw that Thor's hammer was on the table.

"It's just a trick dude," a drunk Clint interrupted us.

"It's much more than a trick," Thor replied and we sat down close to them.

"Alright," Clint said and stood up and lifted the hammer. It didn't work, so Clint sat down.

"If I lift up the hammer, do I get to rule Asgard?" Tony asked, standing up to attempt to lift it.

"Yes indeed," he replied. Tony put one foot on the table and pulled. It didn't work.

"I'll be right back," he said and walked off. He came back with the hand of his suit and started pulling. It still didn't work. He asked his friend to help him and they both had the hands of their suits. It still didn't work.

"Are we pulling?" Tony's friend asked.

"Are you on the team?" he replied.

"Come on, just pull."

"Alright."

It didn't work so they both sat back down as Bruce stepped up. He put both feet on the table and pulled. It didn't work so he pretended to yell and let go of the hammer, now moving his hands around in the air. Natasha smiled

He stepped down after trying and let Steve have a go. He stood up and grabbed the hammer.

"Go Cap," Tony said and he pulled. It moved only slightly and Thor's face fell, Steve pulled again but it didn't work.

"It was nothing," Thor joked and laughed. Bruce pointed at Natasha, directing for her to give it a try.

"I don't need to know if I'm worthy,' she replied. Nudge stood up after she spoke and went closer to his hammer. She placed both hands and the hammer and pulled. It didn't work.

"How the hell do you lift it," Nudge said, smiling, and sat back down.

"If you're tried, then I'll try," Gazzy said and walked over to the hammer, "This now has become a contest to see who can lift Thor's hammer." He put a foot on the table and pulled. It didn't work. As Gazzy sat down I stood up, grabbing a hold of it and pulled. It didn't work so I sat back down.

"I think the correct meaning is, _who so ever has Thor's fingerprints_ ," Tony joked.

"Not yet Tony," Iggy said and got up, walking over to the hammer before trailing his fingers over the handle. He found a spot to hold the hammer where the handles met the head and pulled. It didn't work.

"Come Fang," Max said and stood up, he shook his head in reply.

"Alright," she said and grabbed the hammer. Max pulled and the hammer moved a bit, a little more than Steve's attempt. Realising what she did, Max pulled but couldn't get it off the table. It didn't work so she sat back down.

"Well, I guess that all of you," Thor says and easily lifts the hammer, "aren't worthy."

 **Hi,**

 **I'm kind of stuck in this** _ **pool of assignments,**_ **so I'm not going to be uploading chapters as frequent. Thank you all for the reviews and making my story one of your favourite, (this is starting to sound cheesy) but once I get all of my homework done, more chapters will be uploaded.**

 **Bye :D**


	9. Chapter 9

(Thor POV)

Suddenly, a piecing sound echoed through the room and what followed it was a sound of feet walking closer to us. I, along with everyone else, looked towards the area where it was approaching.

"How could you all be worthy?" It said, "you're murderers." The machine arm directed at all of us.

"Stark?" Steve asked.

"JARVIS?" Tony said.

"Sorry, I was resting," It said again, "or, I was a fantasy."

"Reboot, buggy suit," Tony said and tapped on his device.

"There was a horrible noise, and I was caught in strings." Tony looked up as It circled itself.

"Had to assassinate the other guy, he was a good guy"

"You murdered someone?" Steve asked.

"It wouldn't have been my initial call," It replied, "But, down in reality we're faced with unpleasant choices."

"Who order you to come?" I asked.

"I see a suit of armour around the globe," It played out loud, the person talking was Stark. This is when Banner looked to Stark and said, "Ultron."

"The real me," Ultron said, "or no, not now, not this thing." Ultron looked at the suit. I gripped my hammer, the kids put their hands into fists and Hill gripped her gun before standing up.

"I have one calling."

"What's the calling?" Natasha asked.

"Peace of the time," Ultron said as robots flew through the wall and attacked us.

We all ran away as Steve, with Fang next to him, kick up the table to make it a shield against the robots but they got pushed back by the force. Maria was hiding behind a couch, with Nudge, and shooting at the machines. A robot came flying at me and Angel gasped as I wacked it with Mjölnir sending it flying. Stark, Rhodes and The Gasman climbed over the railing and slid down to the bottom level before Stark got hit by a robot and landed into a bookshelf and knocked it over. The Gasman got hit by another robot and landed on the ground.

"Gazzy!" Angel cried.

"I'm good," he groaned but still remained on the ground.

Ultron blasted a beam at Rhodes and it sent him crashing through glass and onto the balcony that overlooked the quinjet.

"Rhodey!' Maria called out.

I flew up and smacked a robot onto a small glass coffee table. Clint and Iggy avoided getting hit by sliding under a table to the wall. A robot fired beams at Natasha and Bruce and the two landed on the bar before they crawled onto the other side. Stark got up and grabbed a stick. Natasha grabbed a gun from the bar and shot at a robot.

Steve ran and jumped onto a flying robot and started punching it before getting thrown into a wall and falling to the ground next to the bar. Fang ran to check on Steve as Natasha and Bruce left the bar with Max joining them and ran up the stairs. Natasha shot at the robot who was aiming at the trio.

Barton and Iggy jumped out of the way and they both crashed into glass with Barton hurting his shoulder. Stark was on the balcony that overlooked the whole room, and jumped onto the machine that had previously fired at the trio. A robot aimed at me but I hit its knee then put Mjölnir behind its head and made it crash on the balcony railing, splicing it, and it landed on the ground below me.

"Stark!" Max called

'We are here to benefit you," the robot interrupted.

"One minute," Stark answered

"We are here to benefit you," it repeated as the robot that I have split, started flying towards Dr Cho who was hiding behind a giant piano

"Please back away," it said as it began to fire her.

"Hmm," Ultron said and the robot stopped just before Steve grabbed it and threw it to me, he cried, "Thor." I smashed it with Mjölnir. Stark stabbed the robot's neck that he was still ridding. Barton pointed at Roger's shield which Iggy went over to and picked up his shield. Stark fiddled with the stick before shoving it further into its neck, disabling it, making them fall. Natasha was hiding behind a pillar and every so often came out of her hiding spot to fire at the robot that was attacking her.

"Steve!" Iggy shouted and threw the shield which he caught and threw it a robot, destroying it.

"That was startling," Ultron said, "I'm sorry, I know your good people, I just didn't think it correctly."

"You want to defend the world but you don't want it to advance, how is humanity saved if it's not allowed to …develop."

"With at rest, these puppets," Ultron said, picking up a suit and squeezing it until the faceplate fell off and looking at it before discarding it.

"There is only one trail to peace, the Avengers' extinction." _I have had enough of Ultron,_ I though and threw Mjölnir, destroying Ultron in one blow. I then willed the hammer to come back to me.

"I had strings but now I've escaped," Ultron said before the light faded out.

(Iggy POV)

Tony had the destroyed robot that housed Ultron on a table with everyone else standing close by.

"All the work is gone," Banner said, "he cleared the work and used the internet to escape

"Ultron," Fang whispered.

"He's been in everything we have," Natasha said, "Files, surveillance, records. Probably knows us more than we know ourselves."

"He's in the internet, he's in the files. What if he wants to use something a little bit more, jumpy?" Rhodes asked, walking past me.

"Nuclear," Maria realized.

"Nuclear," repeated Rhodes while Tony exhaling heavy.

"We need to get ready if he decides to jump at us," he comprehended which made me think that this place wasn't safe anymore.

"Ultron wanted us…" Natasha started.

"He never said dead, only extinct," Steve finished.

"He also said he murdered someone," Clint added.

"There wasn't anyone else that was murdered when Ultron became a threat," Maria.

"Yes, there was one," Tony said, stepping away from the table and pressing a button. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turn towards a certain area.

"What, what is it," I called out.

"I'm not sure?" Gazzy whispered to me.

"This isn't right," Bruce said.

"JARVIS," Angel stated and we sat in silence until Steve spoke up.

"JARVIS was the initial line of defence, so it makes sense to shut him down."

"No, Ultron should have grasped the concept of JARVIS," Bruce said, "This isn't his plan, this is his, rage." Then Thor stormed in and grabbed Tony.

"What's happening, what's happening?" I asked.

"Hey buddy, use your words," Stark said

"I have more than plenty of words to describe you Stark," Thor replied

"Thor," Steve said which made Thor drop Tony, and Tony responded with a groan.

"The trail went sour around 100 miles out, but its headed north. It has Loki's sceptre."

"Now we have to find it, again," Thor added.

"And actually hold onto it," Stark remarked quietly.

"I don't understand how this happen," Max said, "You built the program, why is it trying to kill you guys?" Stark then started chuckling and Banner shook his head.

"You believe this is funny?" Thor asked.

"No, it's probably not funny?" Stark replied with another question, "This is quite terrible, it's so, it's, it's so terrible."

"This could have been avoided if you haven't messed with something you don't understand."

"No, I'm sorry, it's funny."

"I am happy that I'm not with them 24/7 especially when an argument breaks out," I whispered to Gazzy and he nodded in agreement.

"It something that you don't need to get," Stark argued.

"Tony, now might not be the right time," Banner said with a hint of nervousness.

"Really?" He replied, "You just give in when even a small hint of an argument breaks out."

"Only when I've created a robot that's on a killing streak."

"We didn't create that, we weren't even close."

"Well, you did something and you did it right here," Steve said walking closer to Stark, "The Avengers were not supposed to be S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Anyone recall when I drove a nuke through a wormhole-" Stark started

"Nope, it's never been mentioned," Rhodes interrupted.

"Agreed," Nudge said.

"-Saved New York?"

"Don't recall that happening."

"Remember that?" Stark said, "A hostile alien army came raging through a hole in space. We're 300 feet below it. We are the Avengers."

"And the Flock," I added.

"We can bust arms dealers all day, but that there, that's the endgame," Stark encouraged the group of people in the room, "How were we planning on beating it?"

"With your tech?" Gazzy asked.

"Together," Steve said, ignoring Gazzy's guess.

"We will lose," Stark said, moving closer to Steve.

"Then we'll lose together," Steve said, "Thor's correct, Ultron is calling us out. And I'd be happy to find him before he's ready for us. The world is quite a big place, let begin by making it smaller.

 **The Closes Thing to This is an Epilogue And it's Basically Someone's POV That's Not An Avenger Or Flock Member**

(Pietro Maximoff POV)

Wanda and I walked towards the church that was falling apart, while people nearby were chattering to each other. We approach the entrance of the church and marvel at it, now walking towards the centre.

"Talk and if you waste our time-" Wanda started but got cut off.

"Did you realise that that this church is in the exact centre of the city?" the man with the red robe said, "The elders wanted that so that everyone was equally close to God. I like that idea, the geometry of belief."

Wanda's eye's turned red which meant that she was looking inside his head.

"You're wondering why you can't see inside my head," the man suddenly said.

"Sometimes it's difficult, but sooner or later every man reveals himself," she replied.

"Oh, I'm sure they do," He said, standing up to let the robe fall off and to reveal that he was a… robot. I gasped.

"But you needed something more than just a man," the robot said, "That's why you let Stark go off with the sceptre."

"I didn't expect this, but I saw Stark's fear, I knew it would guide him to the worst, lead him self-destruction."

"Everyone creates the thing they hate. Men of peace create engines of war, Invaders create Avengers and People create, smaller people? Uh… Children, I lost the word, Children created to supplant them, helping them to end."

"Is that where you come in? To end the Avengers?"

"I've come to save the globe, but also, yes."

"We'll move out of here right away, this is a beginning, but there's something that we need to start the real work," The Robot said.

"All of these robots are-" Wanda started

"Me, I have what the Avengers will never get, peace, they're disoriented, divided, Stark's already got them against each other and when you get inside the other's heads-" The Robot said.

"Everyone's plan isn't to murder them," I interrupted.

"And turn them into martyrs? You need time, need to see the big image."

"I don't see the big image, I have a small image, and I take it out and examine it every day."

"You lost your family in the bombings, I've seen the records."

"The records aren't the image."

"Pietro," Wanda said, slightly pleading

"No, continue," The Robot said. I looked at Wanda and said, "We were both 10 years old, having dinner, the four of us. When the first bomb hit, two floors beneath us, it makes a huge hole in the floor, our parents go in it and the whole building starts falling apart. I grab her and roll under the bed, the second shell hits, but it doesn't explode, it just sits in the mess of the house, three feet from our faces and on the one side that we see, it's painted one single word."

" _Stark_ ," Wanda finished off.

"We were stuck for two days," I said.

"Every effort to rescue us, every move of bricks, I think, _this will set it to explode_ , we sit and wait for two days for Tony Stark to explode us," Wanda continued.

"I know what they really are," I said.

"I wondered why only the two of you survived Strucker's experiments, now I don't, we will make it right, you and I will injure them, but you, will separate them, from the inside."


	10. Chapter 10

(Bruce Banner / Hulk POV)

I walked into the room as Rogers said, "A message, Ultron murdered Strucker."

"And he did a Banksy at that crime site, just for ourselves," Tony commentated

"This is a ruse," Natasha said, "Why send a message when you just express yourselves?"

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to skim over," Rogers realised.

"Yeah, I think he… Yep, All of Strucker's stuff has been erased," Natasha said.

"Not all of it," Rogers said as I looked at him.

We went through a bunch of Stucker's folders that were organized in boxes with some of the group bringing more boxes.

"Fellow associates, Baron Strucker had quite a lot of friends," Rogers said. I looked through a bunch of folders while saying, "Well, all these people are horrible."

"Wait, I've seen that person before," Stark said, pointing to the folder in my hand before taking it away from me.

"From earlier in my career I met him, he operates off the African coast, black market typed stuff," Stark continued. Rogers look at Stark, unimpressed, so Stark covered it up by saying, "There are conventions, ok and you see people, I didn't sell him my stuff. He was talking about finding a game-changer, something new, it was all very Ahab."

"This?" Thor questioned pointing to a thing on his neck.

"This? It's a tattoo, I didn't see it the last time I saw him."

"No, those are tattoos, this is a marking."

"Yeah, it's a word in an African dialect meaning _thief,_ but not as friendly," I said, looking at the computer.

"What's the dialect?"

"Wakanada," I said and attempted to say it again, "W-W-Wakanda."

"If he got out of Wakanda with some of their stuff-" Stark started.

"I thought your father had the last of it," Rogers said.

"I don't get it, what is the stuff that comes out of Wakanda?" I asked, getting up from the computer.

"Only the strongest metal in the world," Stark answered as we all looked at Rogers' shield.

"Where is he now?" Rogers asked.

"What are you talking about?" Iggy said, walking into the room.

"Hey kid, you really shouldn't be here," Stark said, "Why don't you go back to you friends."

"Stark, let the kid stay, he and his friends have been doing nothing so far," Rogers said, defending him.

"Fine," Stark said.

"Is there any way we can help? like, we can fight and stuff," He asked. Natasha shrugged and said, "Sure." We all sat in silence for a couple moments until Stark asked, "Can you fight robots?"

"Probably? We have fought a bunch of things so I don't think that robots will be much of a hassle," he answered.

"Okay, get your friends to come here and we'll suit up."

(Fang's POV)

"Fang," Iggy said coming into my room.

"What?" I asked, sitting on the bed.

"The Avengers need help with stuff, and I said that we could help," he explained.

"Without our permission," I said, getting up.

"Well, I assumed that we would say yes because they let us stay at their place so we should give something back to them."

"Okay, so what did we, I mean you, agree to help them with?"

"Robots."

"What do you mean by robots?"

"Fighting robots, it wouldn't that hard from the usually," Iggy said.

"I guess so," I replied, "when do we start?"

"Right now."

"Okay every," Max said, gathering the flock, "Iggy had a great idea of fighting robots."

"And helping the Avengers," Iggy said.

"So, when do we start?" Gazzy asked.

"Right now," Iggy replied.

"Thanks for the notice Iggy," Nudge said sarcastically as we headed to where the Avengers were boarding the quinjet.

"You're welcome," he replied, smiling to annoy her.

"Shut up," she said.

"Well, this is the coast of Wakanda," Tony said, stepping out of the quinjet and breathing in.

"So, where is Klaw?" Thor asked.

"In the ship," Tony answered, pointing to the large ship that sat in the dried lake.

"Come on," Steve said, "let's not waste time."

"Okay, let's have the kids wait with Banner on the quinjet as backup and the rest of us will come on the ship, I'll explain the plan in more detail later," Cap instructed and led the rest of the team onto the ship.

"I thought we were helping?" Nudge asked as they left.

(Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow's POV)

As Steve, Thor and Stark came to _chat_ with Ultron, Clint and I crept up behind.

"Hey Junior, you are going to break my old heart," Stark said, landing.

"If I must," Ultron replied as we walked closer to Ultron and the Maximoff twins.

"Nobody should have to break anything," Thor said.

"Clearly you've never cooked an omelette," Ultron remarked.

"He beat me on that by one second," Stark told Thor which earned him a confused look from Thor.

"Ah, yes, your very funny, Mr Stark," Pietro stated, his words dripping with sarcasm, "Is it, comfortable? like before?" looking at the bombs.

"That was never what my life was going to be."

"You can both still leave," Steve said.

"Oh, of cause," Wanda replied, nodding.

"I know you've experienced pain-" Steve continued but got cut off by Ultron chuckling.

"Captain America, God's noble man, pretending to stay alive without war, I can't physically throw up but-"

"If you believe in peace then let us have it."

"I think you muddled up _peace_ with _quiet_."

"Okay, what is the vibranium need for?"

"I happy you asked because I'll take my time to explain my evil plan," Ultron said and pulled him in before hitting Stark with electric currents and used it to send him crashing again the wall. He got up and they both flew at each other, fighting while the other members of the team attack and got attacked by robots.

Pietro then took this moment to charge at them both. Steve ran at Wanda and she hit him with her magic, sending him off his feet. I heard the sound of gunfire and noticed that Klaw's men were firing at us so I attacked them while Clint had found a vantage point and was firing arrows are the men. Stark was still fight Ultron, Steve and Thor were still fighting robots until Pietro ran at them and punched Steve. Thor threw Mjölnir at the speedster and he got knocked over.

Stark continued his fight with Ultron outside by throwing him throw the roof. Steve grabbed a robots neck with his shield to stabilized it until Thor wacked the head off with his hammer. He then threw his shield at a bunch of men, knocking them over. Steve went over to Pietro as he began to wake up, as Pietro stood up, he got shoved by Steve's shield before he said, "stay down kid." And left.

Wanda then walked past Thor and waved her hands around, casting a _spell_ of sorts on him.

"Thor, your status?" Steve asked afterwards.

"The girl tried to mess with my mind," he replied, emphasising the mind as he attacked a man, "take special cautious with her, I doubt a normal human can keep her at bay. Luckily, I am mighty…"

Steve continued to fight the people until Pietro ran at him and pushed him into some stairs. Wanda then casted a spellon Steve. I gave Clint a look saying _'we need backup'_ before getting hit by Wanda's spell _._

(Max's POV)

Bruce got a message and told us that everyone except for himself was needed.

"Yay, cause I'm bored!" Gazzy said, jumping up from the floor and running to the door.

"Make sure to be safe," Bruce replied and got cut off by Gazzy, "Yeah, yeah, will be safe," he said before opening his wings and flying towards the ship quickly followed by the rest of us. I chuckled.

We found a hole and flew in to find injured men, robot parts, and Clint directing us to come next to him. So we did.

"Guys, so Thor, Steve and Tasha are out cold. We need to find Ultron and the twins to stop this."

We nodded in response to the request.

"What I know is Stark is still fighting Ultron outside and that the twins ran off, probably to regain their strength and is most likely outside the ship," Clint said and left to alert Stark about the situation.

"Okay guys," I told the flock after he left, "we'll split up to search. Angel and Nudge are together, Iggy and Gazzy are together and Fang and I will be together." So we left to search.

After a while, Fang found the twins creeping up on Bruce.

"Bruce!" I called out. But I was too late as Wanda had used her powers on him and a roar was heard a few moments later

 **Hi,**

 **Cliff hanger, I am truly sorry of the lack of updating. I had a writer's block, assignments that were/are due and I also wasn't feeling inspired. I'll try harder since the holidays are coming up, yay! Reviews are appreciated but not needed.**

 **Bye :D**

Another A/N

I am so sorry for not uploading a chapter in like a million years. To be fair, I had not been I the writing mood and I only had ideas for the story, not the motivation to write. I apologies if you wanted to see the end of this story but I am giving you a chance to finish this story. I will name this story part one and you can write the second part.

Here are the criterial for the second part:

1\. Must be a crossover in the Maximum Ride, Avengers crossover

2\. Has to be named something similar to exactly this title: Avenger, With Wings Part Two

3\. My story follows through the Avengers: Age of Ultron movie and the book Maximum Ride: Angel Experiment and the part when the Flock go to New York City. I recommend to try to follow that story line but I am not forcing you to.

4\. Should roughly follow my story plan:

-The Flock and the Avengers crash in Hawkeye's house.

-Max start to have dreams so the Flock go back to New York and go through the sewers

-The Avengers get Ultron's cradle and Vision is born

-The Flock and the Avengers get back together to stop Ultron from destroying the world

-They fight on the floating chunk of Sokovia. [Enter Epic Shots of the Flock Flying Around the Floating Island]

-The Flock and the Avengers win

-The Flock and the Avengers part ways

The End

5\. This is the most important step, have fun writing the story!

I apologies for your inconvenience,

Bye!


End file.
